Naruto Girls: Sisterhood Of The Traveling Pants
by Aerisuke
Summary: This is based on both the film and book version on The Sisterhood of The Traveling Pants... except it's... Naruto Girls Style! R&R Please. Also, I had a hard time choosing the pairing, so for this story it will be NaruHina.
1. Prologue

Naruto Girls: The Sisterhood Of The Traveling Pants Prologue

_It all started with a pair of blue jeans. Well, they were pants actually. There was also four girls that believed it to be magical. We then promised each other that we'd pass down the pants to one another by keeping in touch over the summer. Although we had different measurements we'd have to wear it anyway._

_We, the Sisterhood hereby instate the following rules to govern the use of the Traveling Pants:_

_You must never wash the Pants._

_You must never double-cuff the Pants. It's tacky. There will never be a time when this will not be tacky._

_You must never say the word "phat" while wearing the Pants. You must also never think "I am fat" while wearing the pants._

_You must never let a boy take off the Pants (although you may take them off yourself in his presence.)_

_You must not pick your nose while wearing the Pants. You may, however, scratch casually at your nostril while really kind of picking._

_Upon our reunion, you must follow the proper procedures for documenting your time in the Pants._

_You must write to your Sisters throughout the summer, no matter how much fun you are having without them._

_You must pass the Pants along to your Sister according to the specifications set down by the Sisterhood. Failure to comply will result in a severe spanking upon our reunion._

_You must not wear the Pants with a tucked-in shirt and belt. See Rule #2._

_Remember: Pants = love. Love your pals. Love yourself._

_Yep! That's right! The four girls was us: Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten Gekko, and me... Sakura Haruno._

_Our mothers had become very close. But one day, during a workout at the gym, Ino's mother, Inozuki Yamanaka gave birth to Ino. We had all become close childhood friends ever since we started kindergarten. _

_But sadly, by the time that Ino and her twin brother, Link were eleven, their mother passed away due to suffering a severe depression and a mental illness which strained the relationship between her father, Inoichi Yamanaka and Link._

_Hinata Hyuga was born as the daughter of Hiashi and Anko Hyuga and was the granddaughter of both Asuma and Kurenai Sarutobi. Her grandmother, Kurenai had diabetes which is why she would sometimes get cranky. But even though she was a cranky old hag, she still had a kind heart._

_Tenten was born as the daughter of Hiyate and Yugao Gekko. Her dream was to become a film director. She was also going to write a documentary callled, "suckumentary"._

_And finally, I was born as the daughter of Jiraiya and Tsuande Sannin. But since my parents divorced, I decided to keep my maiden name, Haruno. _

_And since the four of us girls were going to be apart for the summer, we were all going to be in different places... well... except Tenten who was going to stay at home back in Konoha with her parents and to work on her film. _

_Ino was going to be in Sunagakure at a soccer team for the summer._

_Hinata was going to be in Japan by visiting her grandparents, Asuma and Kurenai for the summer. _

_And I was going to be spending my summer with my dad, Jiraiya in Tokyo which was the capital of Japan. _

_But even though I'd be spending my summer with my dad, I would still miss spending time with my best friends, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten. Well anyways, my name is Sakura Haruno... and this... is our story._


	2. Chapter 1: Japan

NG: The Sisterhood Of The Traveling Pants Chapter 1: Japan

_Italic = thoughts & narration when someone is telling the story & letters._

**Bold = Author notes**

_Italic and parentheses () = Someone speaking in a foreign language_

Cast

Sakura as Carmen Lowell

Tenten as Tabitha "Tibby" Tomko-Rollins

Hinata as Lena Kaligaris

Ino as Bridget Vreeland

Jiraiya as Carmen's father, Albert "Al" Lowell

Moegi as Bailey Graffman

Kankuro as Paul Rodman

Gaara as Eric Richman

Naruto as Kostas Dounas

Temari as Krista Rodman

Shizune as Lydia

Kin as Soccer Pal Olivia

Neji as Brian McBrian

Hinata was on her way to Japan where she'd be spending the rest of the summer with her grandparents. When she got there, a lot of people were happy that she was here as they were cheering for her as she was riding on a horse that her grandfather, Asuma found.

When she got to her house that her grandparents lived in, her grandmother Kurenai hugged her.

"Hinata! I'm so glad you came." said Kurenai.

_("How are you?") _asked Kurenai in Japanese.

"I'm good. It's nice to see you too, Obaa-chan." said Hinata.

"Do I get a welcome home hug?" asked Asuma.

"Yes. Hi, Ochii-chan. And thank you." said Hinata.

_("You're welcome.") _said Asuma as he spoke Japanese.

"Come. Let me show you to your room, Hinata. You must be tired." said Kurenai.

"Obaa-chan. I'm really not that tired. Really." said Hinata.

"Oh? I thought you might be tired after you came all the way from Konoha to Japan." said Kurenai.

"Obaa-chan. It's 2:00 in the afternoon." said Hinata.

"But don't you want a nap?" asked Kurenai.

"Mm-mm." said Hinata.

"Okay. Go on. Go have a good time." said Kurenai.

"Arigato, Obaa-chan." said Hinata as she left the house.

"Have fun, Hinata!" cried Kurenai.

"I will!" cried Hinata.

_Later that day..._

Hinata was on the docks and drawing a picture of the ocean.

"Done." said Hinata as she put it on the dock.

Suddenly, she did a small scream as she fell into the water.

As her pants were caught, someone saved her from drowning as Hinata was underwater.

A boy then put her on the dock. He was shirtless of course. Hinata then coughed up the water.

_("Are you all right?") _he asked as he spoke Japanese.

"I'm sorry. I don't speak Japanese that well." said Hinata.

"I said, "Are you all right?"" said the boy.

"I heard you. Yes. I'm fine. Arigato." said Hinata.

"You're welcome. So you do speak Japanese." said the boy.

"Well... a little." said Hinata.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. What's your name?" asked Naruto.

"Hinata. Hinata Hyuga." said Hinata.

"Well then, Hinata, it's a pleasure to meet you." said Naruto.

"You too." said Hinata as she and Naruto shook hands.

"Ooh. That's a strong handshake." said Naruto.

"Well... I am kind of shy when it comes to meeting new people. I'm not really good at this kind of stuff." said Hinata.

"Well... I guess we'll have to work on that then." said Naruto as he smiled at her.

"So... anyway... what were you doing?" asked Naruto as he sat next to her.

"I was, uh... drawing." said Hinata.

"Ooh, what were you drawing?" asked Naruto.

"I was drawing the ocean." said Hinata.

"May I see it?" asked Naruto.

"Sure." said Hinata as she gave Naruto her sketchpad.

"Wow. You're quite an artist, Hinata." said Naruto as he looked at the drawing.

"Really? Thanks. But... I'm not really that much of an artist." said Hinata.

"I think you're a wonderful artist." said Naruto as he smiled at her.

"Thanks. So... uh... what school do you go to, Naruto?" asked Hinata.

"I go to Tokyo High. What about you?" asked Naruto.

"Well, I'm staying in Japan with my grandparents for the summer. But I'm going back home a week before summer's over. But I go to Konoha Gakuen." said Hinata.

"So you're a ninja?" asked Naruto.

"No. I'm a high school student." said Hinata.

"Me too." said Naruto.

"Would you like to come on my boat?" asked Naruto.

"Uh... no thanks. I really should get going. But... may I ask you one thing?" asked Hinata.

"Sure. Anything." said Naruto.

"May I call you... Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata.

"Naruto-kun's... okay... I guess." said Naruto.

"If you want, I can call you Naruto-san." said Hinata.

"I'd prefer Naruto-kun." said Naruto.

"Well... I better go. It was nice meeting you." said Hinata.

"Yeah. Nice meeting you too... Hinata." said Naruto.

"Hinata." said Naruto as Hinata was about to leave.

"Yes?" asked Hinata as she turned around to look at him.

"When will I see you again?" asked Naruto.

"Tomorrow." said Hinata.

"You know... I'm here every night. But if you'd like to come visit me... you know where I am." said Naruto.

"Thanks. Well... goodbye." said Hinata.

"Goodbye." said Naruto as Hinata left him.

"_Hinata." _said Naruto to himself as he smiled while thinking of her.

After Hinata met Naruto, she went back to her grandparent's house.

"Obaa-chan! Ochii-chan! I'm home!" cried Hinata.

"Ah, Hinata. How was your day?" asked Asuma.

"Good. Obaa-chan. Sit down." said Hinata.

"Why?" asked Kurenai.

"Just do it. I have to tell both you and Ochii-chan something." said Hinata as Kurenai sat down next to Asuma.

"Obaa-chan... ochii-chan... I met someone today." said Hinata.

"Was it a girl or boy?" asked Kurenai.

"It was a boy." said Hinata.

"Oooh. What's his name?" asked Kurenai.

"His name is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." said Hinata as Kurenai's and Asuma's eyes widened in shock.

"What?" asked Hinata.

"Hinata... you do not realize that both your own grandparents and his grandparents hate each other." said Kurenai.

"But... Obaa-chan... he's not like that. He's not like some bad guy trying to kidnap me. He seems pretty nice." said Hinata.

"Hinata... listen to me. I never want you to see this boy again. Do you understand? Please promise me this, Hinata... promise me right now." said Kurenai.

Hinata then sadly and silently nodded her head.

"Good girl." said Kurenai.

_Later that night..._

Hinata was writing a letter to Tenten.

_Dear Tenten,_

_Tenten, you'll never guess what happened to me today. I was out on the docks drawing a picture of the ocean when I accidentally fell into the water. But I'm telling you, Tenten, the one time that I wore them, I almost drowned. But then this cute guy, Naruto, came to my rescue and saved my life. But the biggest shock was when I found out that my grandparents and his grandparents hate each other. And my grandmother never wants me to see him again. Tenten... what should I do? Can you help your sister out? _

_Love always,_

_~ Hinata._


End file.
